


the spy life is the high life

by Bubblegyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action too yes sir, Asexual jinyoung uwu, Established 2jae, Established yugbam, Fluff yes fluff!, For a spy story there isnt very much spying in this sorry, Late-game markson, M/M, Spy AU!, eensy weensy bits of angst, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegyeom/pseuds/Bubblegyeom
Summary: When Yugyeom finally graduates from high school, he can finally follow in the family business of working as a spy at the JYP agency. It might be exciting, but he has one big problem. He can't tell his boyfriend, Bambam, a word about it. Even though guilt plagues him at the thought of having to keep such a large part of his life secret from his favorite person in the world, he knows he has no choice.What he doesn't know, however, is that Bambam is all too familiar with his struggles.





	1. Chapter 1

"So if you press the button twice, the information comes up?" Yugyeom mumbled to himself. In one hand, he held glasses that costed thousands of dollars, and rightly so. They were the most advanced technology available. His other hand leafed through a booklet explaining how to use the advanced glasses.

There were a couple buttons and eye commands and hand movements, or so he thought. At this point, Yugyeom had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He never was very good with the whole technology thing. He put the shaded black glasses down on his wooden kitchen table with a sigh. His head began to droop out of exhaustion. The initiation that had occurred the past couple days had really taken it out of him. 

His door bell dinged, which caused his head to shoot up quickly. He gasped a bit too dramatically when he remembered he had invited very important company that day.

"CRAP," He said to no one in particular. He fumbled with the odd equipment on his desk and zoomed to his bedroom, where he threw them in a hidden compartment in his closet. Luckily, he had gotten fast in training, and was able to zip through his small apartment quickly. His company would only be minorly suspicious.

He composed his self and peaked the door open. "We don't want any," he joked in a high pitched, feminine voice, without bothering to see who it was. It could only be one person, after all. His company snorted and shoved his hand in the small space between the door and the wall.

"3 months without seeing my amazing boyfriend and this is how you greet me? Why are you like this?" His guest's high pitched voice complained. The boy wiggled his hand and, with a spurt of unexpected strength, forced the door open despite Yugyeom holding the old, silver handle tightly. 

A couple months ago, Yugyeom would have fallen back, like a comic book character. His newly honed instincts kicked in and he caught himself quickly, but Bambam pushed past the door quite easily. 

"I'm baaack!!" With his arms open wide like a bird, Bambam stood in the doorway, clad in high heels and shining white hair.  
Yugyeom's heart jumped like a child's for a second, but he calmed himself... He needed to play it cool... "Welcome back bambaMMIE!" His plan was very successful, if you didn't know.

Yugyeom enveloped Bambam in a long overdue hug. He put all of his strength into that hug so that Bambam let out an amusing grunt of displeasure at the strength in his arms. After which Yugyeom finally pulled away, which Yugyeom figured Bambam was mighty relieved about. 

Bambam gasped as he pulled away from Yugyeom. His hands stayed on Yugyeom's arms and he felt down them enthusiastically. Yugyeom was amused when rather than a, 'hi, Yugyeom' or 'how are you' he got a, "Whoah! I leave for three months and you got totally strong! Look at these muscles!" As he felt down Yugyeom's arms, Yugyeom mumbled jokingly, "Dude, that is so gay." 

Bambam narrowed his eyes at Yugyeom and let his hands fall. "Aren't you just as gay as I am?" Yugyeom decided to confirm his suspicions and felt down his boyfriend's arms as well. Why was Bambam so suddenly strong? It made sense that he had put on muscle, but Bambam spent the summer living at his grandma's house. "You too! Wow, I am certainly going to enjoy these," Yugyeom joked. 

"Oh? How so?" He was wearing bright blue contacts, and his eyes were flitting around the apartment. Before Yugyeom could even muster his usual embarassed reply, Bambam continued talking. "This is where we'll be living? It doesn't even look big enough for two people, but so be it." 

"We?" Yugyeom asked in confusion. Well, he certainly didn't remember this conversation ever happening... Not that he was complaining. "Er..."

Bambam let out a fake gasp of shock and kicked Yugyeom's foot, causing the man to exclaim a little bit. "Kim Yugyeom, I can not believe you. Did you forget in ninth grade, when you promised me we could live together in college?" 

"Oops."

"Well, whatever. The offer is still up, yeah?" Yugyeom shrugged. "My second bedroom is kind of small, I use it for storage," he motioned down the hallway to the right of them. At the end was the bathroom, and on one side was his room. The other side had a door for the room he had mentioned to Bambam.

"It'll probably just end up as storage for me too anyways. Would you help me get my bags?" Bambam nodded his head back to the front door, which had been left open. There were three large suitcases outside the door, presumably holding all of Bambam's things.

"Mhmm. Is this it?" Yugyeom moved around Bambam and grabbed one suitcase with relative ease, but no amount of spy training could prepare him for the second suitcase.

Yugyeom gasped as the suitcase just wouldn't lift. "Bambam, what the actual heck do you have that's so heavy?" Bambam shrugged uselessly. "Necessities. My sister will ship the rest once I confirm my living arrangements with her." He took the suitcase and tilted it back. Yugyeom hadn't noticed the wheels on the bottom, but they didn't seem to help that much. Bambam grunted and pulled it in along with him. Yugyeom grabbed the other, much lighter suitcase and trudged through behind Bambam. As he expected, Bambam acted like he had lived here just as long as Yugyeom had.

Bambam and Yugyeom set the suitcases down in the corner of Bambam's sort-of-room. It was 5 then, and Yugyeom was about to recommend a quick trip to the coffee shop to help Bambam stay awake (he seemed pretty jet-lagged). However, just as he was about to propose this, Bambam said with a small pout, "I know I just got here, but I have to go out and get some things before I get too comfortable. It's sort of... personal, so I'll just go alone?" It seemed like he meant to make a declaration, but it ended up as more of a question. Bambam looked as if he was running off to start world war III, if the guilt in his eyes said much.

Yugyeom, however, didn't take much note of any of this. To him, Bambam just felt bad that he wanted to go alone. He didn't mind though, and told Bambam so. Bambam thanked him, for whatever reason. His boyfriend glanced at his super fancy looking watch (when did he get the money for that?) and his face seemed even more panicked. "Ahhh, be home soon, Gyeom!" He gave Yugyeom a quick, meaningful hug and ran through the hallway and out the front door like his life depended on it.

Yugyeom just looked around his now empty room with confusion. What was rushing him?

* * *

Somehow, Bambam didn't make it home for another 6 hours. Yugyeom figured he had gotten caught up in town. After all, Seoul is a lot bigger than Namyangju and a lot busier than Thailand. Or at least, the parts of Thailand Yugyeom had heard about from Bambam. 

He was already snuggled up into bed when Bambam came into the room, his face painted with a mix of apology and tiredness. "Please don't ask," he sighed out. He was already in his PJs, so he plopped down on the sort-of-soft bed next to Yugyeom and pressed close to him. " 'm so tired," he mumbled into Yugyeom's shoulder. Yugyeom put an arm around his smaller frame but said nothing. Bambam smelled like sweat and stress and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Had he been running from someone? Yugyeom's heart jolted for a second. Seoul was big and scary, there could be gangs hanging out anywhere! He didn't want to think about Bambam out there, but that was his softie side kicking in. 

He brushed it off somehow and allowed himself to just sleep. That didn't last long, though, because at 11:45 his phone beeped. He reached over to grab it and wiped sleep out of his eyes. He was going to turn whatever annoying alarm it was off and snuggle back down-- this was time for sleeping and cuddling, not loud beeping noises-- but he noticed it was his work phone so he couldn't.

The alarm that he had somehow forgotten all about turned out to be a really important one, he had completely forgotten all about the special event happening that day. He got to meet his teammates! While he was excited on one hand, most of the excitement died down a little bit when he remembered Bambam snug at his side. He set his phone on the table by his bed and pulled himself away from Bambam. "Sorry," he whispered lowly, "But I'll be back soon," 

Bambam must have really worked himself that day, because he just stirred a little bit and didn't fully wake up. 

Yugyeom tiptoed over to his closet and grabbed his glasses and his backpack sitting in the corner. He wouldn't be able to just set it in the corner without a thought anymore, he realized tiredly. He changed out of his pajama bottoms and into some regular black jeans. He put on a plain black shirt. Those things didn't really matter, but the rest was uniform. He put on his glasses, black jacket, hat, and white face mask. In this get up, even his mother wouldn't recognize him. He slipped his backpack on over his shoulders and managed to make it out of the house without waking up Bambam. For good measure before leaving, he turned on the light in the bathroom and locked it. It was an old door that still locked with a key from the outside.

The company building wasn't too far away. For anybody else, walking would be a bit much. However, you can't easily taxi to the JYP building and he didn't have a car or a bike. He figured he aught to get one soon. He got there around 12:30, and his meeting started at 12:45. He hadn't visited the company building too many times, since he hadn't officially had any work yet. Everything else was usually dealt with in person, like in someone's living room or on their patio. 

JYP was an agency that worked for the Korean government on just about anything. They dealt with crazies and usually dealt with much more up close things, like tailing a criminal to their hiding place or intercepting hackers, or something of that sort. JYP sorted their agents into groups or teams, usually, and based who went where on their personal talents. Yugyeom liked to think he was good at most everything (except for hacking), but officially he specialized in tailing people and being sneaky.

He opened the door to the building quietly after scanning his card into the special card lock. He confirmed himself to the receptionist and she directed him to a room at the end of a hallway to the far left. There was a gold plaque at the top that read: MEETING ROOM, so Yugyeom figured this is where he would meet the big guns of the company.

He entered the room cautiously, but there wasn't anybody in it yet. The room was medium sized and very, very dark, while still bright enough to see only where he was walking. There was a huge group of tables arranged in a '0' shape set up in the room and on the sides there were miscellaneous things. It went from a 3-hole puncher to a coffee machine. Yugyeom opted to sit at one end of the circle and wait for Jyp.

Yugyeom held his breath as the door at the other end of the room opened. It all began now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this and for any kudos or comments!

"Kim Yugyeom?" Yugyeom gulped out of some childlike sudden nervousness. Basically the whole rest of his life would be set out in a couple moments. For some, it might seem like getting some buddies and people to drink with and "shoot grappling hooks at things" (Yugyeom hated spy stereotypes, grappling hooks hadn't been used in a VERY long time) with, but this was his life. You don't just say, "I don't like my group." and get out of it. This is REALLY it. 

"Yes, sir." He was proud of himself for his voice not shaking. "I am Kim Yugyeom."

The person at the end of the room, JYP, was just a black blob. The room was too dark to make out any facial features or even the tone of his skin. He had heard that after agents go through the 'incognito' stage they become quite close with the ceo. 

The first 3 months that you are an agent are referred to as the incognito stage. For the first 3 months, new agents cannot show their face to their teammates or other agents. Yugyeom didn't exactly know the story behind it, but something had happened a while ago that made it that way. New recruits also had to use a codename during the incognito stage. The nicknames were usually childlike, like "Oreos" or "Icey" or something of the sort. For Yugyeom, he went by the oh-so-cheesy name he'd put on his 'future spy form' in 7th grade- there was no changing after words.

"Ah, I suppose I should say Browny." JYP laughed casually and Yugyeom inwardly blushed- even if it was funny, he didn't have to be so honest about it. He waved his hand to the side, and a man he hadn't even noticed rushed to his side and grabbed an envelope out of his hands. He bowed to JYP respectfully and brought the envelope to Yugyeom. 

He grabbed the envelope and the man bowed to him, though not at as much of an angle as JYP. He nodded his head thankfully and looked at the envelope, filled with hope and anticipation. What group? Maybe... Day6? No, that group already had as many as they wanted. 2PM wasn't too active nowadays... There was that new group, Stray Kids, too. Well, all he had to do was open the envelope. 

JYP cleared his throat and motioned to a door on the opposite side from where he came from. Yugyeom could barely make it out because soft light creeped from the bottom. "Your team is waiting for you in there. I would suggest making it quick, they're all tired from an unexpected job today." JYP stood and nodded his head to Yugyeom. "Here's to hoping I'll see your face in three months." He said, before walking back through the door he'd came in. He really was gone that fast.

Yugyeom gave the envelope another glance in contemplation. Should he open the envelope, or just walk in and see? 

Then it came to Yugyeom that he probably wouldn't be able to read the letter even if he opened it, so he really had no choice. He stood and pushed his chair in. Deep breaths, one, two... 

He walked up to the door, and put his hand on the doorknob. He waited a minute to calm his nerves, but Yugyeom ended up thinking that he probably wouldn't be calm again until he was snuggled up against Bambam. He opened the door and held his breath. 

Yugyeom expected many things, but a pillow in the face wasn't one of them. "CHOI YOUNGJAE!" He heard a loud voice yell.

Yugyeom was half tempted to close the door and just walk away. He felt like maybe he wasn't supposed to walk in on this..? There were four people in the room, but it looked like none of them were sane. Because the room was such a mess, he really couldn't tell what was happening in the room. At all.

"Look what you've done, Youngjae. Whatever playthrough you were watching was so funny that you had to throw a pillow at the new kid." A man with slick, black hair and two moles by his eye commented. He glanced at another person in the room judgmentally. Then he looked at Yugyeom. "You're Browny? Let's just cut to the introductions because I'm tired. You can take a seat,"

Yugyeom took a moment to collect himself. There were four people in the room. The one who told him to sit was resting alone in a chair, two people were sitting on a sectional in the corner, and one last member sat on a bean bag on the ground. Yugyeom sat down on the couch next to the door and listened to the rest of the man with the moles' introduction. "I'm Jaebum, the leader."

"Cat enthusiast," A short boy with ketchup red hair and a small head interrupted, "lover of food, liker of Youngjae."

Jaebum glared at ketchup boy, "Thank you, Mark, for that amazing description. I really appreciate it." Ketchup boy- Mark?- shrugged. He was sitting on a sectional couch in the corner. Beside him was a boy with cheeks that had just turned faintly red. He had white earbuds dangling from his hand and he must have been watching something on his phone.

"I'm Mark, from LA. This is Youngjae, he's the one that hit you with a pillow when you walked in. He has a habit of hitting and throwing things when he's amused, so I would suggest getting used to it." He motioned beside him to Youngjae, and the boy smiled sheepishly. His happiness seemed contagious to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom collected his thoughts briefly before the next boy could introduce himself. Mark, teases the members, ketchup hair. Youngjae, dangerous and happy. Liked by Jaebum? Brown, sort of long hair + forehead. Jaebum, lover of cats, food, and Youngjae. Also the leader. Slick hair and moles. He tried to arrange it in his head.

The last boy in the room looked up from behind a book, he was sitting on a beanie on the ground by Mark's other side, and barely spared him a glance. "I'm Jinyoung." He said nothing more. Youngjae found this amusing somehow, and Yugyeom found another thing to add to the list: laughs louder than tornado sirens.

"Don't mind him," Youngjae said after calming himself, "Jinyoung is nice once you get to know him, he's a really caring hyung. You just have to give him time to feel comfortable enough to open up to you." 

Yugyeom nodded. "Okay, so Jaebum, Mark, Youngjae, and Jinyoung? It's nice to meet you all!" His voice was sort of muffled through his mask, but the other members were probably used to it.  "I''m Browny, but I guess you knew that." He tried to make a positive impact- he learned this in that dumb class he had to take in 11th grade, social skills- so he wouldn't be so much of an outsider.

"There's also Rainy, but he's not here right now. He's the other new member. Oh, and we're GOT!" Youngjae cheered. Yugyeom almost snorted, what kind of dumb name is Rainy?  but didn't. "He reminds me of you, somehow. You smell similar," Mark commented. Yugyeom wasn't sure about smelling similar to anybody. He wasn't even by Mark so it was quite an odd statement.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you know this, but I haven't met him. Maybe it's a training camp thing. Odd, I don't remember any guys from training camp using the name Rainy." Yugyeom commented thoughtfully. Usually new recruits knew each other, from what he heard. 

"He's from Thailand. From what I heard, he threw a real fit to come over to Korea for someone or something like that." Mark shrugged. 

"For someone?" Yugyeom questioned. "Like a family member?"

"Dunno. You'd have to ask him yourself, but he left earlier because we had an emergency mission and it wore him out a bit; it'll be the same for your first mission too." 

Yugyeom figured it didn't really matter why Rainy was there. He talked with the members and figured out a little bit more about them, and the rules, before everyone decided to head home. Yugyeom learned that Jaebum and Youngjae were dating, and that Jaebum and Jinyoung used to be the legendary spy duo JJP. He also learned Mark was a transfer spy from America and that Jinyoung liked young children, and Youngjae hated cucumbers. 

He headed home with a light heart and confidence in his team. They were obviously very talented and fun people and he couldn't wait to work with them. 

He took his spy gear off and put it in his bag outside the door to his apartment. He was left in just a black t-shirt and pants, which was what Bambam usually knew him to wear anyways. Yugyeom knew Bambam wouldn't go sifting through his things, so he didn't worry about hiding his bag once he entered, and he just threw it down by the door lazily. He had been worried about his glasses earlier that day, but as he thought about it he had realized that there shouldn't be any issues with Bambam. He took off his shoes and socks and set them right beside his bag. It was 2 in the morning; way too late to be awake without Bambam, if you asked him. 

He carefully snuck back into his room and put on his PJs as spy-like as he could. Bambam was thankfully still fast asleep in his bed. His makeup was smeared and his hair was a mess, but he still looked so amazing. The sight made Yugyeom's heart warm, but he was more concerned with getting to sleep. He sat on the side of the bed, with his eyes focused on Bambam's face. Bambam had two levels of sleeping: he was either woken up by the neighbors dropping a pen, or he couldn't be woken up until Yugyeom hired elephants to come parade around. He hoped it was the elephants.

He repeated, 'Don't wake up, don't wake up!' to himself and carefully raised his legs onto the bed. Bambam stayed still, and somehow didn't wake up even when Yugyeom covered himself with the black comforter on his bed and repositioned himself comfortably.

Only when Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Bambam with confidence that he wouldn't wake up did Bambam stir. Even then, it was only slightly. He just pressed himself closer to Yugyeom and mumbled, with his half asleep voice, "D'n't pr'ctice so late, Gyeom. "

Yugyeom nearly screeched, not expecting to hear anything out of Bambam. He felt bad for going along with Bambam's wrong idea, but he couldn't tell him yet. 

"Mkay, but go back to sleep now," He whispered back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this weekly~! I do want to mention that I already have 17 chapters written but as I'm posting them I'm trying to fix bad characterization that I did, such as how I made jinyoung a stereotypical salty, "savage haha", single and jealous person,, he isnt that really so I'm changing that to something much more fitting but I might miss some edit parts so feel free to tell me if something is off! Also Jinyoung is Asexual, but I am definitely not the most "woke" person nor am I asexual so please tell me if I write something wrong or if I write one of those things that isn't really true and I'll fix it because I don't want to represent anybody inaccurately!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and all your kudos and comments and bookmarks! I really really appreciate it!

Yugyeom loved a couple things: Jilhan bros, dancing, constantly being yelled at for making vine references... and waking up to the scent of burning pancakes.

At first, the scent wasn't too noticeable, he was more concerned with the fact that Bambam's newly designated side of the bed was empty. Bambam typically slept in really late, so he had reason to worry.

He pulled himself out of bed groggily and didn't bother changing quite yet. If it wasn't for the meeting-slash-possible first mission he had later, he might have just said Bambam could fend for himself and went to sleep, but he was a busy man now. 

Then, he opened the door and it hit him. He ran to the kitchen at spy-speed and yelled "PLEASE DON'T BURN MY HOUSE DOWN I'M TOO POOR-"

He headed straight for the stove and turned it off without giving a single thought to his surroundings. Once the black, crusty pancake had been thrown away and the pancake pan was put in the sink, Yugyeom finally assessed his situation.

Bambam had probably just fallen asleep while he was waiting for the pancakes to be ready to flip. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a spatula in his hand and drool falling from his mouth. Well, rather than just sitting, he was sleeping with his head adorably laid down. 

Yugyeom still figured it was uncomfortable. He patted Bambam's shoulder and contemplated whether he should go for good cop (ask Bambam politely why he fell asleep and recommend he go back to sleep in bed) or bad cop (gently hit Bambam with the spatula and point at the pancake pan in the sink while yelling nasally, "is that allowed?"). He was considering politely waking Bambam up and still making the forbidden reference, when Bambam raised his head and looked around innocently, as if he hadn't nearly burned down their apartment. Yugyeom settled for a British accent and, "I can't believe you've done this."

* * *

After receiving the fakest apologies ever ("At least I tried to do something boyfriend-y! I'm sorry!" - "Do boyfriends usually commit arson at the apartment they're totally freeloading in?") Yugyeom shooed Bambam out of the kitchen and told him to go to sleep. 

"I can't go to sleeeeeep," The older whined, "I have things to doooooo~"

Yugyeom just continued pushing Bambam towards the bedroom. "With whom, what is it? Just cancel your plans, or let me do them for you- actually, I can't. I'm busy. Why don't you reschedule?"

"I can't reschedule OR cancel it! It isn't that kind of activity!" Bambam exclaimed loudly. Yugyeom relented his pushing and leaned against the wall of the hallway in front of his door. 

"Reeally, now. You just got here yesterday, what could be that important?"

"I'm um, going bowling with um, Nichkhun." Bambam answered lamely. "He said he misses me and he'll be too busy for a long time after this. 

Yugyeom admitted that made sense. Nichkhun was sort of like his brother in law. When Bambam first came to Korea as an exchange student, he had lived with Nichkhun and his parents. Even after Bambam moved to Korea to stay (mostly for Yugyeom) the two stayed closely in touch. 

"What time?" He noticed the watch was still on Bambam's wrist and he gently reached over to see the time.

"I think... Four?"

It was only 10, which meant that there would be plenty of time for sleeping. He voiced this to Bambam. 

"I still can't sleep. I've slept plenty." Bambam defended as he walked past Yugyeom to the living room. 

Yugyeom pricked at Bambam constantly to try to get him to sleep, but it didn't work. He was seriously worried about Bambam, though. If he had fallen asleep so easily earlier, he definitely needed sleep.

"Cuddles?" Yugyeom tried once more. The two sat on the couch and Bambam looked like he was possibly looking for the remote.

"I had some earlier, remember?"

"... What if I play Mario with you when you get back?"

Yugyeom hated Mario, but Bambam was asleep on the arm of the chair within five minutes.

* * *

Bambam and Yugyeom both slept like logs until they had to leave to their respective destinations. 

When Yugyeom arrived in the meeting room, he was greeted by 5 people rather than 4.

"No pillow this time?" He joked. Youngjae was sitting on the couch petting a small dog this time, but he still laughed like a maniac.

He turned to the one unfamiliar face (or rather, mask-hat-regular sunglasses combo) and bowed slightly. 

"You must be Rainy. It's nice to meet you." He greeted with his best 'I am not a social reject' attitude.

"WOAH. You sound so familiar!"

Yugyeom was a bit confused by the fact that he got that instead of a Hi! What is your name? Are you Browny? but brushed it off. He sat down beside Rainy on the edge of the sectional couch. 

"You sound really familiar too." He commented interestedly. "Crazy familiar actually. If I was an idiot, I would think you were someone I knew. I'm Browny, by the way."

"That's an odd name. Do you like brownies or something?"

"Well, I do, but that isn't where it comes from," Yugyeom flitted his eyes around Rainy taking in all he could. "Rainy isn't better anyways. Do you like rain that much, or are you like a sad person?"

Rainy shook his head and laughed. It sounded familiar. "Nope, I just really look up to the K-pop star Rain. In that case, let me guess. Chris Brown?"

Yugyeom gasped excitedly. "How did you guess?" He leaned closer to Rainy naturally.

"It's the kind of crazy name my boyfriend would make up." Rainy explained casually. "And Rainy is the kind of crazy name my boyfriend would make up." Yugyeom laughed in return.

Rainy crossed his arms. "I know, even I think it's crazy. But I have to use that name because I made it on the family applications when I was 12. You know they don't do well with switching those things." He leaned back on the couch comfortably.

Yugyeom glanced at the other hyungs, who were talking casually save for Jaebeom, who was sorting through papers. Talking aimlessly like this didn't seem to damper their schedule at all, so he relaxed as well.

"I getcha." He agreed, being in the same boat. Browny would come to haunt him as he got older, but he felt comforted that Rainy would suffer the same dark history.

"Just between you and me, but I've heard the hyungs names were way worse." Rainy leaned forward secretively.

"Guess Jinyoung-hyung's old codename. Random guess." 

Yugyeom fidgeted with his black jacket curiously. "Um... was it a JYP reference?" He tried. It was quite the coincidence that his hyung shared a name with the CEO. 

"Nope." Rainy began snickering, "It was Junior."

Yugyeom covered his mouth to control the snort that nearly left him. "J-Junior?" He wheezed.

Before Yugyeom could even blink, he heard a crashing noise and felt a blooming pain on the back of his head. He rubbed at the sore spot where something had hit him, he assumed. He settled for gently caressing his head through the ball cap he was wearing since he couldn't take it off. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed and turned to the middle of the room find the perpetrator. "Did some one hit me?"

Jaebeom and Mark exclaimed glances, but Youngjae didn't get the hint in time. "Yup! Jinyoung threw a book at you." He pointed to the ground in front of the couch, and sure enough, there was an odd romance book on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up but Rainy got to it first.

"Moonlit Melody, huh? That seems awfully cheesy."

Yugyeom chuckled and glanced up at Jinyoung quickly. His hyung was casually sifting through his phone on the beanie in front of Mark and Youngjae. Mark sent an occasional glance in Yugyeom's direction, as did Youngjae. Jinyoung sat between Mark's legs and Mark massaged his shoulders gently while animatedly talking to Youngjae about a dog. 

"I won't forget this," Yugyeom voiced out. He didn't get to guilt trip anyone much longer because Jaebeom walked up to the white board at the far corner of the room. 

He banged his fist on the board and Yugyeom couldn't help but feel like a character in a movie. This was all so surreal. 

"All right," Began the leader. "Yesterday, we were suddenly sent out on a surprise mission and it luckily was a success. I want to give a little good job to the four of you. Also, I won't do any formal introductions because they've already been done, but I would like to mention once more that we have two new members joining our ranks. JYP has informed me that he would like our team to be a team of 7 in the long run, so look forward, or not, to another member in the coming months."

He grabbed a couple of childish alphabet magnets and stuck a map to he board.. "Now," he continued, "Yesterday we noticed a crazy amount of Mnet spies in the area surrounding a partner company of ours, SM."

Yugyeom's heart jolted with excitement at the context of the sentence, but he honestly had no idea who Mnet was. He figured he could piece it together, because asking would be embarrassing. Rainy seemed to know, which made it worse. He felt so behind compared to the others, but that wave of self-doubt quickly passed.

"We're going to go into SM's company building and see if we can find any evidence of spy interference or the like in their systems." He wrote all of their names to the side of the map in black expo ink. His hand writing was messy, but it was readable. Jaebeom then grabbed a blue marker and drew a crescent between his and Youngjae's names, Mark and Jinyoung's names, and Yugyeom and Rainy's names. "These are the teams. Mark and Jinyoung will go in disguise as cafeteria workers. Youngjae and I will stay behind and do communications and feed you information.  Rainy and Browny, you two will be monitoring the alleyway where we saw the most spies yesterday from a window. If you see anyone, tell Youngjae or I immediately."

There was no time to argue or discuss things, Yugyeom could tell that much from the look on the senior member's faces. Even Rainy seemed rather serious, despite his earlier demeanor.

"Understood!" Everyone spoke in sync, as if they'd all worked together for years. Yugyeom turned his attention to Rainy after the meeting was over. "Guess we're partners then!" He commented cheerfully. Rainy nodded. "Mhhm, but I wonder why they would put the two newbies together?" 

Yugyeom mouthed an O shape (not that Rainy could see it). "Actually, that's true. You'd think they'd mix it up a bit, but whatever."

Rainy laughed; there was something guiltily comforting in that laugh. Yugyeom was a taken man, though, so he didn't focus too much on it. 

 

* * *

"Okay, so if someone comes through the alleyway, I'll go down in the general direction and you stay up here and give a report." Rainy explained quietly to Yugyeom. They were crouched by a third story window in an alleyway. It was a tight, relatively hidden alley, which made it perfect for Mnet spies to be dropped off for their activities, apparently. 

"Okay but, not to be out of the loop, I'm super lost here. I've heard about Mnet before but nobody would ever explain it? What exactly are they?"

Rainy's jaw dropped a little bit behind his mask. "You became a spy and you don't even know that much?"

"...Sorry?" Yugyeom replied sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "I promise I'm not that much of a failure. Would you just explain, please? I would appreciate having as few people think I'm dumb as possible."

Rainy chucked a bit- "I was kidding, calm down. I only know because my grandma is like a weird, spy super grandma. Mnet is a group that aims to take over all the spy agencies like JYPE and SM that help keep Korea safe. They do crazy stuff like make fake business reports and steal money, they're just a bunch of childish hooligans, basically. I heard that they even have a hand in politics."

"I see..." Yugyeom commented thoughtfully. "You'd think they would tell you this stuff. Like, in briefing or an email or whatever."

Rainy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess as long as you know it doesn't really matter how you found it out."

"It could, in some circumstances," Yugyeom argued. Rainy, however, had become distracted by something outside the door. "Hey, low-key look out the window. There's a black van pulling in." Rainy said lowly.

Yugyeom straightened out and leaned over a bit to glance out the window. Sure enough, a black van was stopping right outside the 'back door' you might say, of the SM building. The door opened ceremoniously and a short, brown haired man stepped out with a mix of relaxation and seriousness decorating his features. He had a black gun attached to his waist and a pair of awfully high tech glasses on.

"There's no way he's a civilian or just someone coming to work in an office." Yugyeom said. "He is totally, totally, an Mnet agent or whatever." Rainy nodded, just a little bit. "He has a gun, so I should go in that direction. You report in, okay?" Yugyeom gave him a thumbs up and carefully threw his eyes back out the window for the moment, while Rainy stalked away. Now is REALLY the time to become a real spy, Yugyeom, he pep talked himself. 

It was a rush of emotions that somehow hadn't surfaced until the last minute, but his body buzzed with excitement. The feeling of not knowing what will happen next lit him up, and the energy built up from months of training but no real experience filled his limbs with a shaking feeling. It wasn't just exciting; it was down right horrifying. Training didn't seem to connect at all with even the simple task of reporting a suspicious character. If he were to mutter an incorrect syllable, the whole, billion dollar corporation of SM could be at stake, and he would hate to be on the CEO's bad side. (He'd heard stories.)

"Browny to Jaebeom. Are you listening?" 

"I'm here." He heard keys rapidly being smashed behind the static of his earpeace. He wondered what exactly it was that Jaebeom or Youngjae typed out so fervently during missions. 

"Right. A black van just pulled into the alleyway. License plate 7128-Nora-Adam-193. A man who looked to be in his mid twenties came out with a gun. He's very short, and has brown hair, a black leather jacket and high-tech glasses. He's definitely not here on vacation." Yugyeom explained solemnly. 

The typing on the other side multiplied; Jaebeom or Youngjae must have started typing as well. Both of them at once was a bit overwhelming. "Continue," Youngjae interrupted. "Where did he go?"

 "Um... Inside the building. Rainy said he was going to head in that direction."

The keyboard typing quieted. "Rainy followed him? Without informing us first?" Youngjae screeched. Jaebeom quickly told Youngjae to calm down, obviously mindful of the higher-ups that could be listening to their every word.

"Rainy's an idiot, he should have asked for permission this early into this career, we have no idea if he's capable enough to deal with this kind of thing. We're tracking his location, but the place he seems to be going is really crowded. We'll try contacting him. In the mean time, you just sit the-" Jaebeom had been giving him the run down, but something stopped him. "Well, crap."

"Something the matter?" Yugyeom spoke. 

"Something is really the matter, Browny!" Youngjae replied in Jaebeom's stead. His voice shook slightly. "I'm pretty sure Rainy just walked into the Mnet hive. The room the agents are all gathered in. It looks like there's almost thirty agents in there."

Yugyeom gasped, "He definitely can't deal with that many!" He scrambled messily to his feet as Youngjae spoke to Jaebeom and possibly someone else through his earpiece.

"I sent the directions to the general area to your glasses. Follow them and I'll inform Mark and Jinyoung to head in that direction." Yugyeom's throat constricted at the thought of one of his members getting hurt, especially on said member's second mission. His friendly tendencies had already gotten him quite attached to each of the members, even book throwing Jinyoung. He listened to advice Youngjae and Jaebeom fed him and dashed down the hallway.

He hoped he could make it in time.


	4. Chapter 4

As Yugyeom raced down the hallways of a building probably packed with people who would love to see him dead, he mostly just felt like Bambam would really disapprove of this. Bambam was one for dumb things and bad ideas, but this was on another level.

The hallway his earpiece told him to follow ended with a door, and Yugyeom stopped to catch his breath. He tried to discreetly open the door, but was met with guns in the face. 

The door opened to a large ballroom area probably intended for conferences. The walls were a pale white and the carpet was blue, it reminded him of a school room. There was a stage at the back, and on top of the stage was a table piled with boxes that were probably extremely dangerous. On top of that, there were probably at LEAST thirty men in there, with guns. He definitely knew SM wouldn't have their people herded in here, but it was certainly odd that they were here so indiscreetly and hadn't been noticed. However, impending doom loomed over his head and he paled and thought of excuses aimlessly. Rainy stood at the door by Yugyeom, which led him to think he had possibly been pushed against the wall and corralled to a corner.

"Oh, hey Browny," Rainy greeted as though he weren't surrounded by thirty or so men who wanted to kill him.

"Don't 'hey Browny' me, you idiot." Yugyeom hissed lowly. The agents didn't seem phased at all by his entrance, as if they expected a second line to come. If they did, they might expect a third, a fourth, and then like that GOT would be two.

Yugyeom tried to think reasonably, like a spy, but this was all so fast. He didn't have time to do what his instructors had ingrained into his mind for the whole summer and think his actions through. In the end, it was Rainy who devised a plan:

"I say we run for it and hope for the best, the door is right behind us and open."

Yugyeom looked at Rainy as if he was crazy (he was) and began sputtering no ways and definitely nots. Rainy laughed and Yugyeom suddenly didn't feel too well. At the speed of near light, it seemed, Rainy turned on his heels and ran out the door they'd came in. Yugyeom cursed mentally and wondered why Rainy waited until he got in the room to pull this life endangering stunt but he didn't have time to think too hard about it.

If I die, at least I'm not alone, he convinced himself. He blasted down the hallway behind Rainy, and then it began. He heard one shot- a warning shot- telling them to stop running. Rainy didn't stop, so Yugyeom didn't stop, and just like that 30 guns were shooting at them with intent to kill.

The two of them managed to escape the constant fire of bullets (a miracle, really) and turned a corner and came face to face with a door. Rainy stopped and caught his breath, but Yugyeom was used to this amount of work from dancing, so he opened the door for them. Yugyeom had pieced together that they were in an abandoned wing of the building, but he was (sort of) sure the gunshots would attract people and they would be fine. An agent was supposed to try to keep civilians out of the situation, but he didn't have the luxury to think that far. 

The door opened into a large room with tall glass windows going from the ground to the ceiling. There were courtyards on both sides, but they were empty. Yugyeom hadn't noticed how large the SM building was until then. He and Rainy slowed down and leisurely walked through the room until they got to about the middle. Rainy stopped and leaned on the window because he still hadn't caught his breath and Yugyeom carefully eyed the door. 

"I think we should keep going," He breathed quietly. 

Rainy shrugged, leaned off of the window, and turned around to look outside of it instead. "When will you get a chance to be in this abandoned part of a building this important to Korea? Look, I think they stopped chasing us anyways."

Yugyeom internally screamed at this rebel in front of him.

"That's really not correct," He sighed and drooped his head. "It's dangerous." Rainy snorted and stuck a tongue out childishly (even though he was looking away with a face mask, Yugyeom saw that dent pop out in the mask... he's not an idiot!).

Yugyeom wasn't sure if he would be the cause of Rainy's death, or Mnet. What he was sure of, however, was that Rainy wouldn't be moving anytime soon. They stood there for a minute or two, and for Yugyeom it was awkward. Rainy didn't seem to feel as awkward as him. This dude was definitely some kind of special nut case. 

Yugyeom pursed his lips judgingly and turned around. He originally intended to lean on the window and tap his foot impatiently (to get Rainy the heck outta there™) but an unwelcome sight at the doorway made him stop. 

In the small doorway to the glass room they stood in, a short man dressed in black with brown hair stood threateningly. Yugyeom reached to grab Rainy's arm to alert him, but he wasn't fast enough. The man aimed his gun; not at Yugyeom, not at Rainy, but at the large, threatening glass window behind them.

Yugyeom would later picture this event in his mind in slow-mo. He grabbed Rainy and thrusted him in front of his larger form, before all the glass came tumbling down onto the two of them. His legs were all of a sudden overloaded with a sharp feeling. Like a movie, the two tumbled on to the ground. 

Then, everything was black.

* * *

He woke up to loud yelling. Not screeching, but words. "Why did you let him go so easily?" 

He heard someone say, "Beommie, calm down. You'll wake him." The other man, probably Jaebum quieted. 

Yugyeom drew his eyes open slowly and turned his head to the side. He wasn't in the SM building anymore. He faintly recognized it as the meeting room for GOT, so he figured he was probably laying on the couch in there. Two silhouettes were talking beside him, (now) lowly. He couldn't make out any distinct figures because it was dark. 

"No, he might not even wake up tonight. Imagine the pain he's in because of Rainy's mistake!" He finally recognized this voice as Jaebeom. 

The other voice, maybe... Youngjae? Was still calm. "Jaebeomsie, it was a rookie mistake made by a rookie. Don't be so insensitive. He looked horrible and I could tell that he felt bad when he sat here, so of course I told him to go home."

Jaebum let out a strained sigh. Yugyeom took that as a sign to finally 'awaken'. He sat up slowly. He wasn't sure the extent of his injuries, but he sure hurt all over. 

Youngjae gasped and ran over to the corner and flipped the light switch on. "You're alive!" He cheered loudly. Yugyeom flinched at the sudden outburst. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so excited!" Youngjae and Jaebum filled him in on what had happened since the mission. It was now 10 PM, approximately. He had passed out under the glass 3 hours ago. Youngjae sent Rainy home, which is what Jaebum was angered about-- he had wanted to reprimand him somehow for hanging around instead of making a swift exit. 

Yugyeom somehow wasn't angry with Rainy. He knew he and Rainy would team quite often from there out, so he tried to view it as a coupon to not feeling bad if he made a mistake later. 

Youngjae asked Yugyeom how he felt. Yugyeom shrugged, "Honestly? I'm more numb than in pain. Still hurts like a buttcheek on a stick though." He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for that one and made a mental note to remember that if someone else asked about his leg. 

His elders obviously didn't understand his reference so, feeling rather defeated, Yugyeom lowered his head.

"Why aren't I at a hospital, anyways?" He asked, when the thought occurred to him. 

Jaebum looked at Youngjae, then back at Yugyeom. "You were at the hospital, but we brought you back here after they bandaged you up. I figured you would rather be at home than in a hospital."

Yugyeom was shocked at first with how lightly Jaebum was speaking of such a horrible injury as his, but he figured it was either a spy thing, or he was pitying himself; both of which seemed equally possible. He looked at his legs, but suddenly his blood ran cold. How would he explain this to Bambam? He was out so late... would he even be able to leave tonight? How would he get home?

He voiced a less descriptive version of his worries to Jaebum. The man replied that he could take Yugyeom home, but it would take a world of hurt. 

Yugyeom weighed his options. Option A was to stay here and have Bambam be angry with him, but not be in as much physical pain. Option B was to go home and cry the whole way but get to sleep with the wonderful Bambam at his side and not be in as much emotional pain.

It wasn't a hard decision. 

"Do you want me to help you in?" Jaebum offered politely. Yugyeom shook his head. "I'll make it work, I have to fake it inside anyways. There's no way to explain this." 

Jaebum didn't look very pleased. Yugyeom was somewhat comforted with this thought-- he felt like Jaebum already cared for him some, and he thought that was pretty cool. 

* * *

He somehow made it up the stairs- really, Yugyeom was tough. That, and the pain killers JYP had? They were the top of the notch. 

He opened the door hesitantly after taking a breath. Bambam was lying on the couch with a blanket over his head. 

"Bam?" He called, as not-weakly as he could. He shut the door behind him and sat his clunky bag down lazily by the door.

Bambam's head shot up out of the red fluffy blanket and his eyes were wide. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" His eyes were red around the edges as if he had been crying, but Yugyeom didn't comment on it. If he had been crying, he would tell Yugyeom when he was ready. 

Yugyeom sat down weakly by him on the couch. "I was um, practicing out really late. I'm sorry," he hung his head. Bambam clicked his tongue and looked away. "At least text me next time, okay?"

Yugyeom nodded guiltily. He fiddled with his black cuffs, and didn't know what to say.

Bambam's head suddenly shot back (this boy was definitely going to get whiplash one of these days, Yugyeom thought). 

"I believe you owe me a game of Mario."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and for all the kudos/comments etc uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE just lazy and i kept forgetting hdfshjasf i merged two chapters here and i might have to start doing that bcs theyre all so... so short rip

Yugyeom and Bambam played Mario for probably an hour and a half or so- Yugyeom was much too tired for anything more than that.

When he limped back to the room for bed, he told Bambam it was a mix of his legs falling asleep and being worn out from dancing, and thankfully he seemed to believe him. He still didn't feel good lying to Bambam like this.

Yugyeom worries faded as he layer next to Bambam, though. He wrapped his arms around Bam and cherished the feeling of Bambam melting into him. He hadn't appreciated this warm feeling so many months ago, but after a whole summer without it, he knew just how special these moments the two shared were.

Bambam mumbled something incomprehensive. He kicked Yugyeom's feet until Yugyeom understood what he meant- his feet were uncovered. Yugyeom grabbed the black comforter on his bed between his feet and dragged it over Bambam's feet as well.

Despite his partially numb legs and killer headache, that night he had one of the best rests he'd ever had.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was not quite as peaceful. Bambam had somehow woken up before him. He, in all his geniousness, had decided, 'rather than cherishing this time, let's shake Yugyeom awake by shaking his legs!'.

Needless to say, Yugyeom woke up. He shot up with a somewhat "screech" of pain and immediately his hands went to his legs.

Bambam's hand snapped back and he held it in front of him, his eyes wide and shaking. "Did I hurt you?" His voice shook. Yugyeom took a deep breath and gently removed his hands off of his pained legs.

Bambam looked horrified with himself. Yugyeom's chest panged guiltily. Bambam really hadn't done anything wrong. "I..."

He was still half a sleep and hard a hard time processing what was happening, but when Bambam asked again if he'd hurt the younger with pain lacing his words, Yugyeom finally collected his senses and took a deep breath.

"I got into an... an accident."

Bambam's hand dropped and he furrowed his brows. "An accident?" He said softly. "What happened? How bad? Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugyeom had been feeling much too guilty recently. He was a horrible excuse of a person, which was an odd thing to say because right now what he needed just so happened to be an excuse.

"Well- Well, I was walking by a building and some kid hit a window with a baseball?" It was more of a question than anything, but Yugyeom was glad for the classes he'd taken on making excuses over the summer. Bambam's jaw dropped a little bit.

"It collapsed on you?" He finished for Yugyeom, who nodded to confirm his thoughts.

Bambam's hand set down and he looked at Yugyeom expectantly, who wilted a bit under his tough gaze.

"Well? Take your pants off." Yugyeom screeched and pulled the blanket up a bit. "Why?" He managed to squeak out.

"So I can see your injuries, obviously." Bambam was giving him a cold tone. Yugyeom wasn't surprised. Bambam probably felt betrayed or something of the sort, Yugyeom would feel the same way. He and Bambam had always had an extremely open relationship, so it was a big thing to keep something like this a secret, and Yugyeom knew this well.

Yugyeom huffed and buried himself under the blanket. "Bring me some shorts." He mumbled shyly.

"Yugyeom, now is not the time to be embarrassed of being in your underwear. Especially when we already-"

"Would you just bring them?" Yugyeom screeched out. Bambam plunked off the bed and Yugyeom heard him shifting around in his dresser before handing him a pair of shorts under the blanket. He stayed silent from there out, until Yugyeom had pulled the shorts over his legs and popped his head out of the blanket.

"Now, pull the blanket off before I throw it across the room." There was no hint of humor in his voice. Yugyeom felt really uncomfortable. Even in the past, when he was showing injuries to a dreading Bambam, his boyfriend had never been so deathly serious and frankly, Yugyeom was a bit frightened.

He sluggishly pulled the blanket down, revealing his torn legs piece by piece. Bambam's face was so unreadable that Yugyeom just looked away. He hadn't felt this awkward and uncomfortable with Bambam since middle school.

The two sat in silence for a second. Bambam reached forward and poked Yugyeom's thighs under his shorts, eliciting a pained gasp from the younger. "That's it. We're replacing all the windows with plastic." The older broke the silence.

Yugyeom turned back suddenly, eyes wide. "UM NO-"

Bambam sat back and ran a stressed hand through his hair that fell soft without the hair spray that usually adorned it.

"How much does it hurt?" He asked softly. Yugyeom was a bit shocked at his sudden drop of anger, but his chest warmed knowing he wasn't dead to Bambam.

"When you put your hand on it even lightly I felt like my toes were being ripped off. It really hurts, but I can walk on them because it's not very deep."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Gyeom," Bambam frowned, "but you won't be walking on them anyways." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing. Yugyeom furrowed his brows and leaned back. "I kinda have to, though. I have to go grocery shopping and there are household things that need to be done."

Bambam's face set in a way that Yugyeom knew he was losing. "They'll get done, but not by you." Yugyeom pouted.

"I'm a grown man, Bams!" He huffed. "I can control my life."

"Obviously not," The older retaliated, "You didn't go to a hospital and you walked yourself home and who knows what else, any control you have over your life is the wrong kind of control." Ignoring Yugyeom's cries of protest (He did go to a hospital, but he couldn't tell Bam that) Bambam grabbed the comforter and pulled in up over Yugyeom and pushed his chest a bit so he laid back.

"I'm going to go make you an egg sandwich. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get up and help you," Yugyeom pulled himself forward only to be pushed back by Bambam's hands.

Bambam made a loud beeping "Eh!" noise, like in the game shows. "Wrong." He waited expectantly.

Yugyeom crossed his arms and looked at Bambam defiantly. His heart was a mix of feeling glad Bambam cared so much, and irritated that he couldn't get up and make his own decisions. "I'm going to not eat and sit here comfortably with Bambam?" he offered out again.

The male just narrowed his eyes. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you scrub. If you learned anything from me in all these years, you would think it would be that."

"The correct answer was, 'I'm going to sit here and wait like a well-behaved child while the best boyfriend out there, Bambam, makes me food.' Right?" The rest of Yugyeom's protests fell on deaf ears. Bambam grabbed some clothes to change into from his still unpacked suitcases and left the room without another word.

Yugyeom quietly removed the blanket from on top of his legs and moved them weakly to the side of the bed. He had barely stood up when he heard a, "DON'T DO IT, KIM YUGYEOM!"

He paled a bit, spooked, and put his legs back under the blanket. Bambam must be psychic.

He sat back and pulled the blanket over his head tiredly. At least now that Bambam knew, he felt like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. Of course, he was consistently feeling guilty and recently is was beginning to feel heavier on his heart, but there was nothing he could do.

20 minutes later, Bambam came in with two egg sandwiches and sat beside Yugyeom, and handed one sandwich to him. He kept their legs far apart, when they would usually intertwine themselves a bit more, even when eating.

When the two sat together in private, they were quite touchy. In public, however... Yugyeom was a bit too shy to do anything so cuddly or romantic.

Instead, Bambam leaned against his shoulder. There was a certain tension in the air that Yugyeom didn't like. Periodically Bambam would raise his head to take a bite of the sandwich.

After Yugyeom noticed Bambam was done eating, he finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to trouble you when you just got back." He spoke softly. It was a lie- rather, it was because he didn't want Bambam to have any idea of his occupation. He didn't think Bambam would accept it, but the older just slipped their hands together. "It's okay. I believe you, Gyeom."

Yugyeom bit his lip. I believe you...

Without thinking, he blurted out words he immediately regretted.

"I have something to tell you."

Bambam lifted his head off of Yugyeom's shoulder. "Yes?" He asked. 

Yugyeom felt a bunch of air, or something of the sort, raise in his chest. _What had he done?_

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. _What to do, what to do-_

"If it's hard, I can wait." Bambam commented. "If it's something you can't tell me yet, I won't force you. It's okay, don't panic." He rested his head on back his shoulder.

The air built up in Yugyeom released slowly and he calmed a bit. Bambam was crazy, but Bambam was understanding. "I'm sorry. It slipped out because I just- I don't know- I'm sorry. That I can't say anything."

Bambam didn't reply so Yugyeom continued, "It's too hard for me to say right now. I'll tell you soon."

"Me too. I have something to say soon, too."

* * *

After their talk, the tension in the air was relieved quickly. With Yugyeom and Bambam, heart-to-heart talks were a rare but important occasion.

Yugyeom sent Bambam out with a shopping list after a few minutes of just enjoying each other's presence. Bambam was wary about leaving him there alone, but Yugyeom had just rolled his eyes and assured him again that he _was _an adult and he _could___ care for himself.

Even after he had agreed, Bambam didn't seem so sure. Yugyeom found it amusing because if either of them needed "taken care of", it was crazy Bam.

He grabbed his phone and was lazily scrolling through vine compilations trying to find one he hasn't seen, when his work phone rang. He reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed it from inside the drawer.

It was an unknown number, but most of the people from work were unknown at this point.

He pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear and waited for the other person to speak.

"Browny? This is Rainy." Yugyeom paused and wondered why Rainy would call him. He couldn't leave the house right now, and Jaebum and Youngjae told him that he didn't have to come in to work for a week (exactly), unless an extreme emergency like a government takeover were to occur, which he didn't think would be happening any time soon.

"Rainy? What do you need?"

The other male breathed in relief, "You don't sound dead or anything. I was just checking up on you. How are you?"

"Well, I hurt like a buttcheek on a stick, but otherwise I'm fine." Rainy laughed- Yugyeom was once again shocked over how familiar it sounded, but he brushed it off; he was probably still just in his post ' _I miss Bambam_ ' phase- and replied, "I'm taking your ten-ten vine reference as a way of saying that you aren't dying."

Yugyeom laughed along naturally. "I'm definitely not dying. I got patched up pretty good yesterday. The biggest setback is that I'm pretty sure my boyfriend won't let me breath freely without him being over my shoulder until it's all healed."

Yugyeom jumped a bit when he heard Rainy shout on the other line, "OF COURSE HE WON'T!"

Yugyeom scrunched up his nose in confusion as to why Rainy was so adamant about the topic. "You okay?"

Rainy just huffed. "In this state you should be taken care of. _I relate to your boyfriend on a spiritual level right now._ " He paused. "Does he know about the whole spy gig?"

There was the sound of a door opening in the background, then a lot of background noise after. Rainy must have had entered a crowded place.

Yugyeom's mood dampered when he registered Rainy's question. After a seconds hesitation, he replied, "No... I haven't told him. I'm going to tell him when the incognito stage is over."

"Me too. I just feel kinda guilty, ya know?"

"All too well."

* * *

Chat: dummies

Bams: hey you wat u want for foods

Moeyg: hM

Moeyg: I'm rlly craving ramen tbh

Bams: ...next

Moeyg: literally why did you even ask me you butthole

Bams: i was trying to be considerate but you didnt go along with the plan so I ditched it

Moeyg: ?¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?¿¿???¿ but i thought i get to be babied now

Bams: but u lied to me so u only get babied a little

Moeyg: I have lied to you basically one (1) time see I've known you

Bams: remember the test we took where you told me the answer was b and it wasnt. thats two (2) lies mr gyeom

Moeyg: gdkzogxlhcyovvugufu t baaaaaaam why

Bams: Take out it is!

Myeog: insert digital sobs here

* * *

"You're lucky I love chicken nuggets so much." Yugyeom managed out between bites of the deliciously (?) unhealthy food.

"I don't understand how," Bambam joked from the foot of the bed, where he munched on a cheeseburger. Yugyeom paused and raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking very deeply. 

"Because cheeseburgers SUCK." Yugyeom deepened his voice at the end.

"uMM," Bambam puffed his cheeks out and playfully hit Yugyeom's legs which were close to him, but it was only after Yugyeom lurched forward and let out a high screech of pain did he remember that the younger had injured himself.

He gasped and dropped his burger and immediately hopped across the bed to the others side, almost knocking over a BBQ cup in the process.

"Oh my God Yuggie, I forgot, are you okay?" Bambam's words came out with a panicked force of air behind them. He put his hand on the younger's back.

Yugyeom had sat back up and smiled at Bambam much too sweetly. "Of course. It just hurt bad for a second, I'm fine now."

Bambam saw right through him. Yugyeom never was the best at lying (that he knew of). He was still hurting, by the way his fingers were twitching. "Kim Yugyeom, that's _three_ lies now. Please just be honest with me."

Yugyeom's smile dropped and he hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't get it. Why won't you be honest with me all of a sudden?" Bambam ran a hand through his hair. "Did something happen over summer?"

Yugyeom shook his head no, guiltily. "I dunno just..."

"It's not the first time you've gotten hurt, Gyeom." Bambam said, disappointedly when Yugyeom didn't finish his sentence. "You've never done any of the, 'I don't want to worry you' thing."

Yugyeom didn't raise his head- after all, he had no excuse to offer.

"Whatever's holding you up, you can let it out."

...But he couldn't.


End file.
